OM-12 Tank Destroyer
Development With the Siege of Canaan, the NOAF found its army woefully unprepared for the Travesti ground assault like many others. Whilst the HM7 proved to be successful against Travesti armoured units, there were simply far too few to go around. A complex machine like the HM7 took considerable time to build due to its large chassis and thick armour plating. Infantrymen and vehicle crews alike complained about how little they had to fight against the Travesti super-heavies directly on the ground should their HM7s either be destroyed or undergoing repairs. The need for such a vehicle to supplement the current NOAF tanks with additional fire-support in the field against enemy armour could not be met in time for the end of the Siege. Instead, the OSS Renissance stole the spotlight where it devastated Travesti units, but took up nearly the entire military budget. As things began to return to normal, designers where beginning to lay out the foundations for the OM-12. What they wanted to build was the most advanced fighting vehicle of its, but the budget for its could not be authorized. This forced many compromises resulting in the reusing of many parts from other fighting vehicles, with some modification of course. While the weapons being mounted on the vehicle were brand-new HPW90-VS Plasma Cannons that had been developed for use in anti-armour turrets, the chassis, suspension, engine and systems found themselves being taken from a wide variety of vehicles and tweaked so that they could effectively work together. By the time the first prototype could be built, nobody knew what to expect with some demanding it be scrapped due to how many borrowed parts made up the vehicle; around seventy-five percent. That being said, the OM-12 TD would turn out to be a respectable vehicle despite initial expectations. Soldiers and officers NOAF were used to expensive vehicles and weaponry making the OM-12 a surprise for most personnel. It was thought that the vehicle would fall apart on its trial runs and overload its the plasma cannons due to the relatively small-size of the vehicle. Instead, they now had a long-range direct-fire weapon that can be moved around the battlefield which could provide the power they needed against enemy armour. Once approved, large orders of these vehicles were issued to prepare for the next Travesti assault. With the reusing of older parts which has streamlined production and cut costs, the OM-12 can be considered one of the most numerous tracked armoured vehicles in the NOAF's arsenal. Role A vehicle with limited armour with a constant risk of overloading its reactor in a direct-fight should it take hits, the OM-12 is not meant to be acting on the front-line. Its primary role is to destroy armour at long-range which gives the vehicle time to vent the excess heat and allow it time charge powerful plasma blasts too cripple even the most heavily armoured vehicle. Weaponry Being armed with dual HPW90-VS Plasma Cannons is what makes the OM-12 a remarkable vehicle. While requiring plenty of power, the plasma cannons are capable of melting through nearly any plating when charged to maximum capacity. The resulting blast can cut clean through even Travesti super heavies and then heat begins fusing/melting the surrounding affected area causing targets that seemed to be repairable after the first hit become a total lose shortly after. Maximum charge does leave the vehicle vulnerable for a short period of time, though. With the amount of heat generated, the OM-12 must immediately begin venting the weapons to prevent a meltdown resulting in a slow-rate of fire should the crew be continuously firing on maximum setting. To compensate, the HPW90-VS have considerable range even on lower settings thanks to improved containment fields. Furthermore, the tank can rapidly fire a series of low powered shots to engage more mobile foes and prevent overkill on lighter targets. Defenses While considered an armoured vehicle, the lack of thick plating and volatility of the reactors within the vehicle prevents the OM-12 from ever seeing action directly on the front. The vehicle is incredibly vulnerable to anything meant to destroy other tanks on the field resulting in the OM-12 being a long-range supplement to armoured units and fire-support for the infantry. The speed of the vehicle is not that impressive being around 75km/h due to reactors the engines While suitable for the task, they were not custom designed to save costs. This feature, however, does allow the engine to be swapped out with others that use a similar one after a few modifications. Mobility-wise, the OM-12 has a reasonable turn-rate and good acceleration to help with its short-comings. Category:Vehicles